Our First Day:
by Yuki-ChanWuvzSasu-Chan
Summary: Hinata And yuki  Me  Are New And So Is Yoko  My Bffl Ashley  And All I Can is...We're BadAss
1. Don't Wanna Be Late

Yuki:HELLO I'm HinataGurl1999 but call me yuki

Hinata: Hi Yuki-Chan

Naruto:HI HINATA-CHAN -Hugs the hell outta Hinata-

Yuki:AWWWIE KAWII:3

Sasuke: Whos This Chick? *Thought*She's Really Cute-Blush-*Thought*

Naruto: SASUKE'S BLUSHING SASUKE'S BLUSHING

Hinata: Yuki-Chan Doesnt Own Naruto

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-BOOM!

"I HATE SCHOOL!" Screamed a silver eyed girl "YUKI WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Zzz...zzz...zzz" She Slept.

""Screw It." She Said. She got outta bed and flipped the gren headed girl over.

"WHAT?"She Yelled

"GET UP!"She Screamed

"SHUT IT HINATA"The Green headed girl screamed

"YOU SHUT UP YUKI" Said Hinata

"Wait...What Time Is It?" Yuki Asked

"6:30?"Said Hinata

"Let's Get Ready"Yuki Said "Cant Be Late For Our First Day. :)" She Said With A Smile.

They Rushed To The bathroom. Hinata Was Waiting For Her Curling Iron, While Yuki Was Waiting For Her Straightener. They Both did Their hair. Hinata's hair was now curly and touched mid back, and Yuki's was straight and touched her butt, But Yuki Put her hair up in a pony tail so it didnt look as long.

"I Love Your Hair Curly It's Cute!" said Yuki To Her Cousin.

"I Love Your Hair Up It's Pretty and Thanx." Hinata Said :)

"No Prob"Said Yuki

They ran to the closet. Hinata put on white ripped skinny jeans wil silver that filled the ripps. and a BabyBlue of the sholder that said "I'm A Good Gurl Gone Bad ;)" and black Stelto wedges. Yuki Wore Red Skinny Jeans With A Black Studded Belt, Her Shirt Was Black and sleeveless that Said "Ring Ring...Oh;)your Boyfriends Calling ;-)" And White Steltos. Looked At Eachother And Said...

"Oh yeah...We Rockin It!"

They Walked out The Door Hinata Was Texting On Her White IPhone4 And Yuki On Her Red SideKick. The Jumped Into Yuki's Midnight Blue Charger And Haded For School. On The Way Thy Saw Neji Walking With His Friends. They Pulled Up.

"You Guys Wanna Ride." Said Yuki.

"Nahh We're Good" Said Neji.

They Were Speeding Ahead. They Pulled Up To The School.

Neji And His 3 Friends Were In Front Of The School. Hinata Got Out First.

Naruto Was In A State Off...HOLLY SH*T SHE'S HOT!

Hinata's Eyes Started To Sparkle.

"NEJI!"She Ran Up And Him.

"HINATA-CHAN!...where's Yuki-Sama?" He Said Hugging Her.

"Right There" She Said

Yuki Turned Of Her Car And Ran To Neji.

Sasuke Stood There Thinking..."DAYUMM SHE'S FINE!"

"NEJI!" She Said Running Towards Him.

"YuKI-SAMA!" He Said Picking Her Up And Spinning Her Around.

"N-Neji Who A-Are T-They?" Naruto, Sasuke, And Kiba Said While Blushing.

"Oh Yeah, Guys This Is Hinata My Little Cousin And Yuki My Little Sister." Neji Said "Hinata, Yuki The Blonde Is Naruto, ChickenBoy Is Sasuke And DoggyMan Is Kiba."

"Hi:-)" The Girls Said In The Cutest Voice.

-Naruto, Sasuke-

Sasuke Walks Up To Yuki,

"Hey...Do You Want Me To Show You Around"

"Sure(:"

Naruto Approchess Hinata

"Can I...Show You...Aound?" he Aske While Blushing.

"Sure!" She Said With A Smile :).

Sasuke Grabs Yuki Hand And Walks In

So Do Naruto And Hinata.

They Walk Into School And Walk Into Class. And Sasuke Kicks Karin Out Of Her Seat And Sits Yuki There (Yuki:B.T.W Karin Sits Next To SasuGAY! Sasuke:YOU'RE A BITCH! Yuki:DUH!:) Karin Gets Up And Brush's HerSelf Off She Looks At Yuki.

"Who The Hell Are You?"She Says With An Attitude That Yuki Didn't Find Huaman-Like.

"I Don't Know Who You're Talking To Bitch...But I Know It Ain't Me, Cause If It Is Well Then...We're Gonna Have A Problem!" She Yelled.

"Bring It Bitch" Karin Said With Her Attitude.

WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAPPPPP

Karin's On The Ground Holding Her Cheeck.

"Sasuke Did You Just Slap Me?" She Said Crying

"It Slipped," He Said

"Then Why Did You Slap Me?" She Asked Still Crying.

"Well Actually I Wanted To Punch You... Be ThankFul I Didn't." He Said Coldly.

The argue For A Good While Then...

"HEY!" Yuki Screams "When Do I Get a Say?"

"I'm Sorry Yuki-Chan" Sasuke Says The Hugs Her

It Gets Quiet Then All You Hear Is...

CLIFFY!

Yuki:Where's Hinata & Naruto, What Are They Hearing, And WHY IS MY MATH TEACHER SO UGLY? All But The Last Question Will Be Answered In

Our First Day, Chapter 2: HOLLY SHIT!...It's Yoko:)

Hinata:Whose Yoko?

Yuki:You'll Find Out...I Don't Ever Know Yet! *Thought*You Dumb Bitch*Thought*

Sasuke: I Know Who She Is *Smirk*

Yuki: Shut Up!

All:BYEEE


	2. HOLLY SHITIt's Yoko!

Yuki: WOAH 2 Chapters In On Day CRAZY RIGHT?

Hinata:No Not Really?

Yuki: SHUT UP!

Yoko:Both Of You Shut Up!

Yuki:...Ok

Sasuke: Yukie-Chan Does Not Own Naruto...But She Can Own ME!

Yoko: SHUT UP! I SAID!

Yuki:Let's start The Chapter ;-) RECAP

_"Then Why Did You Slap Me?" She Asked Still Crying._

_"Well Actually I Wanted To Punch You... Be ThankFul I Didn't." He Said Coldly._

_The argue For A Good While Then..._

_"HEY!" Yuki Screams "When Do I Get a Say?"_

_"I'm Sorry Yuki-Chan" Sasuke Says The Hugs Her_

_It Gets Quiet Then All You Hear Is..._

"HEY! NEXT TIME YOU BITCH'S TOUCH MY BIKE I WILL GO FULL SPEED UP YOUR ASS'S" Screamed A Very Very VERY Angry Black Headed Girl

"Woof Woof" Barked Her Puppy Dawg.

A Girl Wearing Black Ripped Skinnies With Neon Purple Filling The Rips With Chains Hanging Down, Her Shirt Was Black and showed both sholders It Had A Fox On It And Orange UnderShirt, And Black BikerBoots Her Hair Was Black With Purple Hair And Had Teased Scene/Emo Hair. Her Makeup Was Black Eyeliner and CLEAR Lip Gloss. She Had Her Lip Peirced. She Was Rollin'... LIKE A BOSS.

She Walked To a Seat.

"Hello." Said A Light Blonde Wearing PINK (INO)

"You're In My Seat." She Said

"Ummm No This Is My Seat." Blondie Said With An Attitude.

"As Of Right Now You're In My Seat Sooo...GET THE HELL UP BITCH!" She Yelled .

"Oooooooo" Said Sasuke "You Just Got Surved Bitch!"

"Shut Up! And No She Ain't Gonna Do Shit" Ino Said

"Who Do You Think Your Talkin To?" The Black Headed Girl Asked.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, Who The Hell Are You?'' SHe Asked.

"I'm Yoko Uzumaki, So Either get Up Or Get Messed Up.

_Uzumaki..._Sasuke Thought

Ino Moved Quickly Outt Her Seat And Yoko Sat Down And Put Her Feet Up. Naruto And Hinata Walked In

"Who The Hell Are You?" Naruto Asked

"Oh Gee Love How You Don't Remember Your Little Sister." Yoko Said With A Shy Smile.

"OH...YOKO-CHAN!" Naruto Said Giving Her A Bear Hug

Yoko Giggled

_She's Beautiful And Her Puppy Is Really Cute Too! _Kiba Thought.

Yoko's Black Huskey Was On Her Shoulder.

Kiba Went Up To Her And Blushed.

"Hi" He Said

"Hiya:)" Yoko Said WIth A Blush And Smile:).

Sasuke Looked Over

"Ooooooooooo'' He Said

"Shut Up SasuGAY!" Kiba yelled.

"Awwe Is DoggyMan Mad?" He Asked

"Shut The Phuck Up Pretty Boy" Yoko Said.

"Neeeeoooooo." Sasuke Said.

"Sasuke-Kun...Shut Up Before You Get Hit." Yuki Said

"Yeah Listen To Your GirlFriend SasuGAY!" Yoko Said.

"You're So Luckey I Don't Hit Girls." Sasuke Said.

"What About Me?'Karin Asked.

"You're Not A Girl You're A Thing" Sasuke Said Pulling Yuki On His Lap.

"Thing Can't Even Discribe It." Yoko Said

"Desribe What?" Karin Asked.

Sasuke And Yoko Looked At Eachother

"YO FACE!" They Said At The Same Time.

Yuki Laughed.

"Shut Up Yuki! Like Oh Ma God Your Laugh Is So ugly Juss Like Your Face.'' Karin Said.

~_Dead Silence_~

"HOLD UP! HOLD UP! HOLD UP!" Yelld Yuki "I don't know what hole you came up from under but last time i checked animals can't talk so, you needa go somewhere wit your FishFaced self." Yuki Said

"OOOOOOOOOOOO" The Class Said.

"YOU GOT SERVED."Yoko Said

Karin Stood There.

"You Can Go Now. Bye. Youre DisMissed." Yuki Said.

kiba giggled.

"shut up you ugly mutt" karin said.

yoko got up and slapped karin.

" what the fuck were you sayng whore?" yoko snapped.

" daaaammmnn!" sasuke and yuki said at once.

kiba blushed._ i think she likes me... hehe_

yoko gave kiba a smile;)

" why does everyone hate me?" karin said crying.

" maybe if you werent a bitch maybe they wouldnt!" yoko said.

karin startd to cry more

just then kakashi walked in

" karin again?" he said. " i thought i told you if you keep acting that way your not gonna make friends."

karin glared at him then got up and sat back down.

" sorry im late." kakashi said. " i see you all me th new student though! welcome yoko."

yoko blushed " uhhh... thank you..." she said in a shy voice.

kiba smiled at her.

she gave him a smile.

yuki whispered to naruto " i think yoko has something for kiba!"

naruto glard at the two laughing.

" kiba you make a move on my sister and i'll kill ya!" naruto called.

SMACK!

yoko threw a book and it it naruto in the head.

he was on the floor now.

_wow _kiba thought _she stands up for me shes gorgeous and she likes dogs like me!_

"ok you are dismissed kakashi said.

kiba looked over and whispered " hey wanna do something later?"

" woof, woof" yokos puppy barked.

" hush amiara!" yoko said with a blush.

" aarf, aarf." akamaru barked.

" AKAMARU!" kiba smiled at his dog.

" cant wait till later" Yoko called giving a smile :)

" see ya then" kiba called back.

Yuki Looked At Sasuke

She...

CLIFFY

Yuki: What Do I Do? What Wil Yoko And Kiba Do? I Can't Answer That

Sasuke: You Can Tell Me:3

Yuki:Well... No

Byee


End file.
